Love Lost
by Cozboz
Summary: Harry and Ron are both fighting for the love of Hermione, and she decides that it is time to choose, and she must take drastic measures in the process. PLEASE RR!


**Love Lost**

**Chapter 1: Hard Times**

Harry Potter lay in his shack, asleep with his hand unceremoniously shoved down his trousers. Ron stood over him giggling, his ginger hair flowing in the gusty through draft.

'Oh Ron, you nincompoop!' Hermione cried, entering the room and seeing Harry's arm half way down his trousers. 'You should be ashamed of yourself! Shoving Harry's hand down his pants, taking pictures and selling them to the newspapers!' Hermione was in hysterics now, her bushy hair flailing in her face and her arms throwing pathetic punches in the general direction of Ron.

'Ow bitch, that really hurt' Ron moaned as Hermione caught his upper lip with a ferocious upper cut. She continued to pepper Ron with blows until he lay on the floor crying for mercy.

'KILL THE BODY, KILL THE MAN!' Hermione yelled, continually round housing Ron in the vicinity of his stomach. Ron shoved his hand into his pocket, pulled out his wand. Ron stood up now as Hermione froze.

'Yeah not so tough now are you bitch' Ron cackled. He took a step back and assessed the situation. Suddenly Ron's wand was flying through the air, and struck Hermione a harsh blow on the forehead. She flew back from the shear ferocity of the hit. She crashed into the shack wall, and lay in a bushy haired heap at the bottom. Harry immediately sat up. He leapt from his bed seeing Hermione in a heap on the floor. Harry looked Ron straight in the eye.

'How could you Ron? She was an innocent muggle face and you beat her up. Yeah I'm talking to you Ike Turner' Harry said seeing Ron turning away. Harry kneeled next to Hermione stroking her tousled and bloodied head. 'So what curse did you use then dickwad?' Harry meowed at Ron ferociously. 'Was it the killing curse? Yeah it was wasn't it you stupid ginger prick'. Harry was in a rage now. He stood up and faced Ron like a man. 'It's time we fight, like men' Harry said challenging Ron. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and muttering a deadly curse poked Ron in the eye. Ron was now the one flying through the air. He hit the floor like a bag of potatoes.

Harry moved towards Ron looking scared and anxious.

'I'm so sorry Ron, I never meant to hurt you, I just…'Harry trailed off. Ron flicked a lock of ginger hair from his eyes.

'I forgive you Harry.' Ron muttered with difficulty. It appeared his jaw was broken. Ron began to stand up. Harry's face turned into an evil grin.

'You fell for the oldest trick in the book' Harry boomed, bitch slapping Ron to the floor. Harry left Ron's now bloodied and broken body, and moved over to Hermione, who seemed to be waking. Harry strolled over without a care in the world. He stood by her side, kicking her in the side to speed the waking process up. As Hermione began to whimper softly, Harry began to kick Hermione harder and faster.

'Get up bitch, GET UP!' Harry screamed tears flowing down his cheeks. Hermione sat up.

'Harry where's Ron' Hermione whimpered missing several teeth.

'Well about that' Harry replied sheepishly. 'Ron, well, Ron's dead Hermione. A bunch of Death Eaters burst in the door while you were conveniently sleeping, and they, well, those bastards, they bitch slapped him to death…' Harry sobbed wiping his dry, dry eyes.

'Those communists' screamed Hermione looking over at Ron's bloodied body. She stood up and tramped across the shack, her head in hands. She knelt beside his body, stroking his beautiful golden locks. 'I'm so sorry Ron' she cackled, walking out of the shack gently caressing Harry's beautifully chiselled buttocks.

Ron sat up from the corner of the shack potato like. Ron stood up holding his precious camera with the extremely valuable pictures of Harry.

'Where's Harry?' Ron whined at the shack walls. 'It was her! That bitch Hermione, I'll get her if it's the last thing I do.' Ron sprinted out of the room his ginger tuft of hair flowing in the wind.

Ron stood outside the great hall, looking for the culprit, Hermione. And then he saw her, being stretchered away to the hospital wing, as she had been severely beaten by Ron. Ron began to sprint in her direction, deep hatred in his eyes. He leapt upon the stretcher, crushing Hermione.

'That's for beating me up' he said back slapping her face. 'That's for beating Harry up' he screamed now poking her savagely in the eye. 'AND THAT'S FOR MY OLE GAFFER!' He bellowed screaming at her unconscious face biting her chin. Ron was struck squarely in the back by Harry's wand.

'You like that Ronnykins?' Harry mused interestedly. Harry picked up the wand again and threw it once more, this hit Ron in the back of the head and he fell forwards blood splattering on to the stone walls. Dumbledore strode down the stairs his silver beard covered in marmalade.

'Potter? In my office now, for a spanking and a back rub' he barked in such a horny fashion that Harry trotted up the stairs like Dumbledore's puppy.

Ron laid still blood trickling from his head next to Hermione who also lay in a bloodied heap on the floor. The other students of Hogwarts began to form a circle, and all at once, they began to spit on the two until their mouths were dry and Ron and Hermione were drenched in spit….

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


End file.
